Hanasu
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: Sequel to Genkido. Hakkai wishes Kanzeon Bosatsu had just left him dead. But in the end, life is preferable.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people in this fic, except the villains.**

**Yoru: So I was just sitting at my computer, minding my own business, when I read one of my reviews and saw that it said, "I doth command ye!" This excited me and spurred me into action…kind of. Old English does that to me.**** It's kind of like Italian or French in my book…kidding.**

**Kuronue: Meng, this will go into Hakkai's memories of what happened and then the required ****romantic beginning**** between him and Gojyo. Still reading? Yay!!! Yoru wanted to make sure you wouldn't be disappointed by the plot before you read.**

**Yoru: What can I say, I do care what you people think. Unless you're flaming me. Then you can kiss my ass. Hahahaha not funny. Seriously though, thank you to all of the people who reviewed**** Genkido****, which is a grand total of three. You guys deserve cookies, which I can't give you because they don't transfer in an email or story well. So I will eat them for you. Mwaha.**

**Kuronue: As a side note: Ryuuzaki Kusakurin, we don't know what a beta is, but this fic is most definitely dedicated to you if you want it.**

**Yoru: This fic contains ****fairly**** graphic images of ****rape**** as well as ****shounen-ai****. Not for pups. While probably a bit disturbing, it ends happy, I swear…maybe.**

Hakkai had been silent for several days now.

He had never understood why people were always silent after traumatic experiences, but now he realized the brutal escape it brought. At first Gojyo tried to get Hakkai to talk about what happened, but in the end he gave up. Hakkai would just stare at him with his dead, vacant eyes, behind which roiled unspeakable pain.

Several times a day, Gojyo told Hakkai that he loved him. Hakkai never replied, but the past two times he'd stopped his incredulous reaction. The poor man obviously meant it, but Hakkai could never quite bring himself to reply.

He wished Kanzeon Bosatsu had left him dead, he really did. At times he considered ending it himself, but he had the sneaking suspicion that Gojyo would follow him. He didn't want that; anything but that.

He now lay on his bed pretending to read. He heard Gojyo lay on the bed across the room. Sanzo and Goku left them alone most of the time, probably needing their own privacy after the incident several days before.

"I love you, Hakkai."

Hakkai thought for a moment before replying, "I'm glad."

He smiled when he heard Gojyo stutter for a minute before turning over and going to sleep.

Later that night, Hakkai knew the time had come. He had to tell Gojyo what had happened, if only to soothe the man's nerves…and hopefully lift his own burden. He climbed into Gojyo's bed and snuggled up to him like a child.

"Gojyo, let me sleep here," he said quietly.

"Er…okay." Gojyo tentatively wrapped his arms around Hakkai, who fisted his hands in the hanyou's shirt. He felt safe.

"Gojyo, am I beautiful?" Hakkai whispered. The question had been plaguing him since that day.

Gojyo blinked, confused. "Absolutely stunning, in all seriousness. Why?"

"That's why they took me. Because I was beautiful. That's what he said, that he couldn't just kill me because I was too beautiful to waste." Hakkai's voice trembled a little. He could hear them in his mind, their sick adoration of his body.

Gojyo remained silent. Hakkai took a deep breath.

"I was so scared, Gojyo. I've never been so abjectly terrified in my entire life. And when they started…when they started…" Hakkai began to cry, burying his face in Gojyo's chest. Gojyo held him tightly.

"It hurt so much…"

"Tell me what happened, Hakkai. You need it for the rest, and I need it for you."

For a second, Hakkai had to fight not to pull away. Instead, he settled into his friend's arms.

_Two of them forced Hakkai to his knees and held him. The leader stood above him and smiled lustfully, stroking Hakkai's neck mock-lovingly._

_"Beautiful man-boy.__ How wonderful it is for you to be ours." He __took the shaking__ Hakkai's chin and forced their eyes to meet. Using his other hand, he slid the monocle off of his prisoner's nose._

_"Perfect eyes."__ He __grasped Hakkai's headband and pulled it off._

_"Perfect messy hair."__ Smirking, he inserted a finger into the collar of Hakkai's shirt._

_"No…please…__GOJYO!!!__"_

_His shirt gave way like paper as the lead demon forced his finger down the front. Once the leader had ripped it all away, he gazed openly at Hakkai's body._

_"Perfect. __Perfect, so perfect."__ He lightly stroked Hakkai's chest, earning a shudder of revulsion. __Before the prisoner could protest, he crushed their lips together and forced his tongue into __Hakkai's__ mouth._

_Hakkai let out a muffled cry__ at the intrusion__, unable to move his face away. He felt lips on the junction between shoulder and neck, causing him to struggle fiercely. Suddenly he felt teeth sink into the skin there,__ drawing blood,__ and he screamed, though it was lost in the leader__'s mouth. A tear started__ down his cheek at the agony, only to be intercepted and trapped by the third demon's tongue__, which then made its way to his ear_

_He wasn't sure how long they were there, but he couldn't get away. He had thought only Gojyo could pin him, but these demons held him so securely…Gojyo…_

_Suddenly his mouth was released and he was shoved to the ground on his back, held there by the demons __that__ had been joining in the molestation._

_"Let me go," he begged, wishing he could be strong. But now he knew what they were planning, and all of his resolve had vanished in an instant._

_"Oh, no, perfect little creature. I think not." The leader__ bent down to suck on Hakkai's exposed neck. Hakkai fought and struggled as the disgusting mouth went lower, tracing his chest and stomach, outlining his scar with sickening gentleness._

_"Please…don't…"_

_"Ah, an obstacle that must be removed."__ The leader sat up and quickly removed Hakkai's pants. The prisoner began to sob as the demons stared at him in adoration.__ He could no longer stand it._

_"GOJ—mmmph!"__ His mouth was again covered by the demon leader__'__s, only this time the vile creature was stroking him lightly. Hakkai managed to kick him, shoving him off if only for an instant._

_"Oof…you little shit!" He slapped Hakkai brutally, leaving four claw marks on__ the side of the beautiful face, "I was going to be gentle to your virgin body, but I've changed my mind. You'll be so much more perfect when you're screaming in agony anyway."_

_"Let me go…"__ Hakkai was dragged up from the ground and shoved face-first against a tree. He pulled and fought, but his hands were painfully bound around the trunk in a matter of seconds.__ A hand roughly grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. A mouth fastened itself on his again, though whose he didn't know. A new tongue forced its way in, looking for any innocence its predecessor had left behind._

_His world became pain as the demon leader shoved himself in without any preparation. The demon assailing his mouth pulled away to allow for the scream that tore itself out of Hakkai's throat.__ He barely felt the leader's claws scoring his back, barely felt the other demon biting his neck again. Al__l he could feel was the agony and the humiliation as the demon leader ravaged his body._

_Then another demon._

_Then another._

_On and on for eternity._

_He screamed until there was no more voice for him to use._

_Finally he fell into blissful oblivion, and then there was nothing._

Hakkai stopped, tears streaming down his cheeks. His beautiful eyes were no longer dead; instead they were filled with pain and humiliation. He couldn't stop crying.

Gojyo held him, obviously unsure of how to proceed. Hakkai knew that if Gojyo told him that it was all right it would be a lie, and to tell him that it would heal with time would be heartless. Instead, the hanyou decided to tell him what he needed most to hear.

"I love you, Hakkai."

"How can you, after I have become so dirty? I wish Kanzeon had left me dead, Gojyo, so I wouldn't have to bear it. I'm filthy." Even with his reborn body, Hakkai felt used and destroyed. He needed desperately for Gojyo to tell him that he wasn't filthy, that he was still beautiful in every way.

"You're not dirty or filthy. You're reborn, and you're gorgeous. And I love you."

"How?" Hakkai asked suddenly, even though he knew.

"I think you know. You are my friend and my brother, but more than that you're the one I love. Your real smile, your amazing eyes, your soft voice. I love it all, I love you so much. When I saw what they had done to you, I snapped."

"No kidding," Hakkai murmured, a small smile playing with his lips.

"Er, yeah. Really snapped. As in went on murderous rampage snapped. As in full-youkai snapped. I think I knew before then that I loved you, but that really brought it home, you know?"

"Yes."

"You think you'll ever look at me that way, Hakkai?" Gojyo asked softly. Hakkai hesitated, and then nodded shyly.

"Absolutely." He already did, had for a long time, from the first smile that had lit up Gojyo's face.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Hakkai?" Gojyo asked.

"Please…purge me. Fill me with you instead of them." Suddenly Hakkai climbed on top of him, green eyes boring into red. He almost laughed at the nervous look on Gojyo's face.

"Um…I really don't think you're ready for that yet…"

Hakkai did laugh then. A genuine laugh.

"No, certainly not that. I meant…your love. Not their lust. Your caresses, not their attacks. Your kisses, not their intrusion." Hakkai bent down and nuzzled Gojyo's neck like a kitten. He couldn't bring himself to taint Gojyo's lips with his own…yet.

Gojyo ran his fingers through silky brown hair. "Okay."

**Anyone want another chapter? I preferred ****Genkido****, but this turned out pretty good. And who knows? Maybe Gojyo will snap again for some reason or other. Hmmm…this could be fun…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters herein unless you don't recognize them. At that point they're probably mine.**

**Yoru: So, you people want more, eh? Well, I think we can arrange that. Kind of weird for a sequel to a oneshot to have chapters, but that's okay.**

**Kuronue: If you didn't read ****Genkido****, we strongly suggest you go back and do that. Otherwise you'll get confused.**

**Yoru: I bet you all did, though, or you wouldn't be here, right? Anyway, here's your next chapter. I know you want Hakkai and Gojyo, but this also h****as a lot of Sanzo and Goku. I suppose if you want to see romance in their little part here, you can**

"Sanzo? Sanzo, wake up!"

Sanzo opened his eyes blearily just before a brown and gold blur started shaking him.

"Lay off, monkey," he snarled just as the boy's hands landed on his shoulders.

"Sorry. I was just afraid you weren't going to wake up again." Goku sat back and stared at Sanzo, who sat up and stretched.

"Look, monkey, I'm not going to die in my sleep."

"But what if you did? I don't want to lose you again."

Sanzo sighed. Goku had been like this since the incident with Gojyo. They had stayed in this hotel for a week now, waiting for Hakkai to recover. While Sanzo remembered the pain as his spine snapped, he knew that Hakkai had suffered much worse.

Goku had been by Sanzo's side all the time they had been here. The boy was afraid that he'd lose Sanzo, and the monk wished there was something he could do or say to allay that fear.

"Goku, I'm not going to die as long as you're around to make sure of it. Okay?"

There was silence as Goku watched him, thought broiling behind his eyes.

"But I was there the first time."

"You were unconscious. What could you have done, Goku?" Sanzo grabbed the boy's head and pulled it against his chest, sighing as he felt tears drip down his bare stomach.

"I couldn't have done anything."

"Right. Now next time, stay awake."

"Okay."

Sanzo forced his face to remain neutral as he felt a smile on Goku's face form against his chest. They stayed like that for a long time.

* * *

Gojyo watched Hakkai sleep deeply for the first time since the incident. The beautiful man was on top of the hanyou, arms splayed out to the sides. Gojyo smiled; how in the hell had Hakkai fallen asleep like that?

The sun peeked through the blinds on the window, landing in Hakkai's hair and skin. Gojyo marveled at the way the sun made Hakkai look perfect.

Perfect. That was one word Gojyo would never use to describe Hakkai to his face. The bastard demon had used it, and now it was banned from Gojyo's lips.

"Gojyo?" A sleepy voice interrupted his thoughts. Gojyo reached up and stroked his now-awake lover's soft hair.

"Good morning."

"You're actually awake before me."

"I didn't get much sleep. You were on top of me."

"Your fault for letting me fall asleep there." Hakkai sat up and got off of Gojyo, smiling as the hanyou stretched.

"I couldn't help it. You looked so cute." Gojyo got out of bed, looking for his vest. Turning, he saw Hakkai holding it out with a smile.

"I swear, if I weren't around you'd lose yourself."

"Glad you're around then." Gojyo took the vest, then pulled Hakkai close. Leaning down, he made to kiss the other man, but was stopped by fingers on his lips.

"Not until I'm cleaner, Gojyo."

"You are clean."

"I don't feel clean." Hakkai pulled away gently, turning away to find his shirt. They'd bought him a new green T-shirt and a new pair of jeans, as well as a black jacket. He hadn't found any of it when Gojyo touched his waist. He felt Hakkai tense.

"Hakkai, how else are you going to get clean?" Gojyo whispered. Hakkai reached back and took his hand.

"I don't know."

Gojyo couldn't help it. He used the hand he held to pull Hakkai flush against him and kissed him, softly and without any pressure or tongue. He just wanted to feel Hakkai's lips against his own.

Hakkai was torn. He didn't want the gentle press to stop, but he felt as though he were tainting Gojyo with his touch. He could almost feel the dirt spread through their bodies.

_Rough lips crush his own, ignoring his muffled protests, and a tongue slides into his innocent mouth like a snake. He can't scream, he can't pull away, he can only drown…_

Hakkai jerked away as the memory invaded his thoughts, turning the chaste kiss into one of lust and terror.

"Gojyo, I can't do it, I can't make it go away. When you kiss me I can't help but go back to that time, their kisses override yours and I can't take it…" Hakkai dropped to his knees, clutching his head. He felt Gojyo kneel beside him.

"I'm sorry. I love you, Hakkai."

"I know, and I'm sorry, too." Hakkai let Gojyo embrace him, let warmth chase away the cold that filled his body whenever he remembered what had been done to him.

"I won't make you do anything. I'll wait until you're ready." Gojyo picked him up bridal style and cradled him close. Hakkai shut his eyes and buried his face in Gojyo's neck. He felt Gojyo sit on the bed, but the man didn't release him. If anything, he held him more tightly.

"I love you, Hakkai."


End file.
